I Can't
by XxLotusxX
Summary: He can't love her the same way she loves him, so she runs away. Away from the pain of Inuyasha's words, right into the arms of his brother. But can he truly love her the way no one else did? Will he ease her broken heart? Can she melt his heart of ice?
1. Kikyo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: I'm not going to say the pairing, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out. To some it may be quite obvious.****

* * *

**

_He did it again._ Kagome thought sadly as he watched his quickly retreating figure until it was just a hazy silhouette on the horizon in the light of the sunset.

Inuyasha always ran off to see Kikyo as soon as he caught the scent of her death-ridden body within five miles of his current position, which, this time, happened to be when he and Kagome were walking back to a village that they were staying in for the night. He was even so bold as to gently hold her hand as they walked, the both of them enjoying the sounds of the evening. Then, without so much as a warning, he let go and took off into the distance. Kagome knew that he was after Kikyo; if it was anything else he would have told her what he was doing before he took off.

With a impatient stamp of her foot and sad sigh, Kagome turned on her heal and walked slowly back to the village, thinking about _why _Inuyasha always left her hanging like that. It was like he felt guilty about being with her because he still liked Kikyo, but then when he got back, he'd act like nothing happened and his usual pompous attitude will bring itself to the surface once more, sometimes even more rude than normal.

When Kagome arrived back into the hut, Sango looked at her saddened, yet slightly angry face sympathetically, knowing exactly what happened, and planned to have a talk with the hanyou about it later. But, for now, she beckoned Kagome to her and the two sat and chatted in the back of the room while the water for their ramen was boiling. Then, a young kitsune yawned and ambled slowly over to Kagome and curled up in her lap. "Stupid Inuyasha," he muttered, his eyes closed.

Kagome stared at him in question, wondering if he was even awake when he said it. Looking up at Sango curiously, she saw her mouth silently form the words, "Old habits."

Smiling slightly, Kagome began to gently stoke him, until a clap of thunder sounded and Shippo woke with a start. "It's okay, Shippo, it was... just... thunder..." She trailed off, seeing who was coming through the door to the rather large hut.

Inuyasha walked in, dripping rain everywhere, followed by a priestess that resembled Kagome. She handed Inuyasha his haori, which he had apparently given her to keep her out of the wet. "Hey, guys, Kikyo will be joining us from now on, she's helping us find the jewel shards now." Inuyasha said, giving everyone a look that dared anyone to object to that decision. His gaze lingered on Kagome, who gave him a reproachful look, but didn't say anything.

There was happy chattering in the room once food was passed around, but neither Kikyo, nor Kagome talked or ate very much, but for different reasons. Sango would look worriedly over at her friend, who was staring blankly at something every time, a sad glint in her eye.

Kagome was beginning to get irritated a few minutes later. She could feel Kikyo's cold gaze upon her and it was making her angry. "Kikyo," she said politely, but far from nicely, "If you have something to say to me, say it. Don't just look at me as if I'm some kind of insect."

That little statement stopped the staring, and then there was an awkward silence in which everyone was watching Inuyasha eat. It was quite amusing, actually, and almost everyone had a smile on their face, even Kagome. He stopped slurping and stared at them, his face as messy as a two-year-old's after eating spaghetti. Kikyo laughed--the dead, unenthusiastic laugh of someone trying to fit in when something really isn't that funny. "What?" he asked, "Why're you guys staring at me like that?! Man, that pisses me off!"

"You're one to talk!" Kagome snapped, "You're the one that has no manners!"

"Why are you so snippy with me?!"

Kagome didn't know how to answer, so she gave him a glare that plainly said, "None of you're business, you bastard."

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't look at each other for the rest of the night, and both looked absolutely livid. "They'll get over it," said Miroku to Sango, who was worried.

"But have you ever seen Kagome so upset before?"

The lecherous monk shook his head and looked distantly into the night, a sly smirk on his face, stroking the slayer's bottom. Blushing an angry shade of red, she growled and pounced on him, hitting his repeatedly with her Hiraikotsu. Kirara, the two-tailed demon cat and Sango's companion, watched and gave a small mew in amusement.

* * *

Kagome stared out the widow of their host's hut and sighed. She wouldn't get to sleep tonight, and she definitely would not speak to Inuyasha to pass time like she usually would. Instead, she looked at him briefly and saw that he was obviously thinking about something. His eyes were narrowed and a scowl was upon his face, apparently he was thinking_ hard _about something. 

Kagome scoffed silently._ 'He's probably thinking about who to get rid of--Kikyo or me.'_ She thought bitterly, turning over and away from him.

She didn't see it, but after she turned away, he slowly looked at her and gave a silent sigh.

* * *

**I know, so short, but I'm not good at writing long chapters. -'**


	2. Go Home, Kagome!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: None.**

* * *

Everyone was irritable the next day, but Inuyasha no more than usual. Miroku and Sango were sympathetic towards Kagome, and shot Inuyasha glares worthy of Sesshoumaru whenever possible, and yet Kikyo seemed to be the happiest. Perhaps it was because her re-incarnation was so miserable. 

_'She deserves it,'_ thought Kikyo,_ 'How dare she even try to take Inuyasha from me!'_

As soon as she awoke from that thought, Inuyasha was by her side. "Anything the matter?"

She shook her head. "No,"

Kagome saw them and looked away scornfully. Truthfully, she was not jealous, she just didn't like how Kikyo looked at her when no one else was around, how Inuyasha basically avoided her every time he was around.

That day, at lunch, everyone chatted, including Kagome, she just didn't talk to either Kikyo or Inuyasha. She also conveniently avoided his gaze when he was trying to catch her attention. She laughed when Sango punched Miroku in the face for rubbing her butt as she took a bite of the food Kagome had brought. Shippo, who was sitting on his shoulder, hurriedly hopped off into Kagome's lap before impact.

Not being able to stand her ignoring him any longer, Inuyasha quietly left his spot next to Kikyo and crept up behind Kagome while she was laughing. "Inuyasha, are you trying to scare Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently, leaning over her shoulder.

Kagome turned around and gasped. "What?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Inuyasha said.

"Do you have to stalk up behind me like that, though?!"

"Look, just come with me!"

Kagome glared at him for a moment and everything was silent. "Fine."

She followed him out the door and to the Goshinboku. They stood in an awkward pause before Inuyasha spoke while Kagome stared at the roots of the tree as if there was something interesting about them. "Kagome, I know you don't like Kikyo, but-"

"It's not that I don't like her," she contradicted him, "She just looks at me funny when no one else is there, like she's plotting on how best to murder me and it freaks me out. Not that you're going to believe me of course," she added under her breath scornfully.

"Well, if you don't like it, you can always go home." Inuyasha tried.

"What if I don't want to go home?" Kagome asked quietly.

"We don't need you here anymore because Kikyo can sense the Shikon no Tama shards... And I thought you might miss your family,"

"So, am I just a possession that you can get rid of once you get tired of it?! Is that what you're saying, Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled, eyes glistening.

Inuyasha looked at her sadly, which was unusual for him. "No, but Kikyo is more able than you, so she's less likely to get hurt. I _do _care about you Kagome, but not the same way that you want me to." Inuyasha said gently, "I don't want you hurt, and if you go home and stay there, you'll be safe,"

Kagome stood silently for a minute, still looking at Goshinboku's roots, tears dotting their surface. "Go home, Kagome!" Kikyo called angrily, storming up to them.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha began, "Don't-"

"You don't belong here! You've already screwed up the past enough! You've changed too much here and you have to leave! Just go!!"

At first, Kagome could not speak, then she took a deep breath and yelled "OSUWARI!!!" with all the anger at Inuyasha and pain that she felt, so that he might feel it, too. She didn't even stay to see his face create the biggest crater yet in the ground and Kikyo bend down to console him and see if he was okay. All she did was run, tears streaming behind her.

Many a time Kagome tripped and fell, but she got up again and kept running, running from all the pain and heartbreak that Inuyasha had caused her. She felt as though a little piece of her was lost each time a tear fell and landed on the ground.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the ground and stared at the place that he had last saw Kagome. Kikyo asked if he was okay and helped him to stand. He wasn't even angry from the "osuwari," all he wanted to do was get away from there. He truly was sorry that he couldn't return the love that Kagome had for him, he loved Kikyo, but Kagome was like a sister in his eyes.

Kikyo looked at him and took his hand, pulling him gently back to the village. "Come on, Inuyasha. Kagome's absence takes care of all our problems."

He absent mindedly followed her. "Yeah..."

* * *

"What?!" Sango yelled after being told what happened, "Inuyasha, how could you let her go like that? Who knows what demons she'll come across?!"

She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and stormed out the door, followed by Kilala and a crying Shippo, who gave a nasty look at Inuyasha on his way out. A few seconds later Sango peeped her head back in. "And, Kikyo, have you absolutely no sensitivity? Kagome and you are basically blood relatives! You both disgust me."

"Don't talk to Kikyo like that!" Inuyasha shouted, but Kikyo seemed unfazed.

"I don't care how I talk to that dirt-bag!" Sango then left with Shippo and Kilala to find Kagome and talk to her. That was her best friend, and she couldn't just let her stay out there to be eaten by something. Kagome had left her bow and arrows (And everything else she owned,) back at the village, and was therefore defenseless.

Shippo hopped up on Sango's shoulder as she jumped on Kilala's back after she was transformed. Together they searched below for their friend, and finally saw her collapsed against an oak tree. Sango hurriedly flew Kilala down to her, and knelt down next to her friend.

Kagome was not unconscious, as Sango had originally though, but huddled up next to the roots of the tree with her arms around her legs, staring straight ahead. Upon seeing Sango though, she burst into tears. Sango quickly embraced her and let her cry into her shoulder. "Come on, Kagome, I'll take you back,"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to go back."

"But you'll die out here!" Shippo piped up. Kilala mewed in agreement

Kagome pulled away slightly and managed to smile at her friends. "I can't go back now. Besides, I'm a priestess, right? I should be able to be of some use to myself... Even if I'm not any use to anyone else."

"Don't say that, Kagome!" Sango tried to convince her, "We all love you! We would fall apart without you!"

"It seems like Kikyo is keeping you together pretty well,"

"Actually, right before I left, I called her a dirt-bag and came to find you." Sango said with a little chuckle, earning a smile from Kagome.

"Yeah, Kagome," Shippo said, hopping into her lap, "We all hate Kikyo. She's just not like you, and I don't like her eyes, they're-"

"Lifeless." finished Sango. Shippo nodded.

Considering their words, Kagome let a tear slide down her cheek, but it was wiped away by Sango. "Sango, I can't come back with you. If I go back now, it'll seem like I only came back because I'm scared to be by myself, when I'm not. I am not weak, and I can survive on my own. Just go back alone and say that you didn't find me,"

"Why?"

"Because I want Inuyasha to hurt like I did." said Kagome simply.

Sango nodded and helped Kagome to stand. She noticed that she was bleeding from several cuts on her legs and arms. "Kagome, you're sure-?"

"Yes." She gave Sango a hug and asured her that she would be okay.

Sango trusted her friend's judgement and, after a tearful good-bye from Shippo and a sad mew from Kilala, They all flew off, leaving Kagome all alone in the nightime air.

* * *

**I wanna hit Inuyasha SO bad right now! And I'm mad at myself for making him do that to Kagome! Anyway, it's like a fever; has to get worse before it can get better, right? And don't worry, things WILL get better. **


	3. Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: Pretend Sesshoumaru still has both of his arms, 'k?**

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't find her?!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"I mean it exactly the way I said it," replied Sango irritably, "What else could 'I didn't find her, Inuyasha' mean?"

Angered, but unable to come up with a retort, Inuyasha turned away. "Serves her right for running off."

Miroku then decided to butt in."Well, it _was _your fault she ran off in the first place," he pointed out, earning an unnoticed glare from Kikyo.

"It's not like I forced her to run into the forest alone!"

"Yeah? You didn't exactly try to stop her, either." Sango scoffed.

"Excuse me!" Inuyasha said, "My face was stuck in the ground, thanks!!"

"I don't care."

_'Should I have stayed with her?' _Sango asked herself that night, looking out the window._ 'I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her.'_

* * *

Kagome, for the first time that day, sat down and cleared her head, trying to calm herself. She took the time to think things out. But, she found that the more she thought about it the worst she felt. _'I know Inuyasha doesn't want me there anymore, now that he has Kikyo. I guess all I was to him was an imitation of her, a substitute until he could get the real thing.'_

"But she's technically _not_ real," she tried to convince herself, "She's dead, her body is an imitation."

_'Still, that's all the better for Inuyasha because that means that unless she runs out of souls to sustain herself, Kikyo won't die. He's a hanyou, so if Kikyo was still mortal he would out-live her by a couple hundred years.'_

While having this inner battle with herself, Kagome began to truly realize what kind of situation she was in. No weapons, in a forest at night, in a time where demons flourish. And feeling depressed, neglected, and being in the awkward teenage years definitely didn't help. Deep down, she knew Inuyasha did care for her, but all the bitter feelings toward him for telling her to leave when he knew her feelings for him won out over her common sense and she once again began to run blindly.

Her tears fell like raindrops and glittered on the ground where they landed, like her heart after Inuyasha told her to go home. It was as if she had nothing else now. She had plenty to do while hunting the Shikon no Tama and slaying demons, and she was never bored, but if she left and the Bone Eaters' well sealed, she would have none of the friends she always looked forward to seeing, no Inuyasha to welcome her back, and no Shippo, Sango, Miroku, or Kilala to talk to like she would always talk to them. She _did_ have Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in her own era, but they weren't the same.

Kagome felt as though her heart was being slowly torn two ways, bleeding slowly as to let her suffer before making her fall apart from her own emotions. She only sped up in her running, as if it would help her get away from her troubles, and away from the shadowy monsters of jealousy, anger, and bitterness beginning to awaken in the back of her mind. It was a while before she finally began to tire and fell to her knees. Letting out a few sobs before continuing, Kagome felt no better than before. She felt, if possible, worse.

She ran until she could run no more and ran into something solid, yet soft, warm, and inviting. She collapsed and just held on and cried... Cried long, shaken sobs. Kagome only held on tighter and sniffed when the object she was clinging to made to move, then continued to cry. Soon, her energy was gone and she could no longer hold herself up.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, wait for me!" Rin called to her Lord and protector.

He stopped for a moment to allow the young human girl to catch up and continued on his way, Rin following beside him. Their relationship was strange; a young human child, and a powerful taiyoukai who claims to hate all humans. Some say Sesshoumaru was a cold-blooded killer, feeling no remorse, regret, or sadness for his actions.

He often was referred to as an "Aristocratic Assassin." Many a mystery arises about this eccentric, quiet, aloof dog demon. He inherited the Western lands from his father, and is now Lord of it. He has a very large home that his father also left him in his death, but Sesshoumaru preferred to travel. But, why does he do what he does? Why does he care for and protect a human, when he claims to hate them?

Rin took quick steps to keep pace with Sesshoumaru's long, sweeping strides and asked him, "Where are we going?"

He took his time before answering, "To a place to stay for the night so you can rest."

"Oh, okay," Rin replied. She looked up at him and noticed that he was looking straight ahead. Copying his actions, she also held her head high, looking the world in the face. She saw something up ahead and stopped, saying, "Look, Sesshoumaru-sama! Is that Kagome-san?"

It was indeed Kagome, and she ran with her eyes closed and tears streaming from them. She also looked beat-up and scratched._ 'Maybe that's why she's crying?'_ Rin thought.

To both Rin and Sesshoumaru's surprise, she didn't stop running. Instead, she ran right into Sesshoumaru and collapsed at his feet, sobbing uncontrollably. His face showed surprise momentarily, his eyes wide, but he regained his composure shortly and tried to keep walking, but the little miko held fast to his legs. He wondered if she knew exactly _who_ she was clinging to. Rin looked concernedly at her friend, but soon saw that she had let go of Sesshoumaru and was lying unconscious on the ground.

Rin was at her side in a moment and trying to gently shake her awake, calling her name. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why isn't Kagome-san moving? Is she alright?" she asked, tears welling in her wide brown eyes.

"She's fine. The miko is only unconscious," Sesshoumaru answered monotonously.

"Can't we take her with us?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to be debating on whether she would be a hindrance to him or not.

"Please?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru sighed slightly and bent down to pick up Kagome's limp body. She groaned a little, but stayed quite still. He did admit that she looked rather bad, and was bleeding through quite a few cuts. Rin would have to take care of that; they were, after all, both females. It would be inappropriate for _him_ to strip her and clean and dress her wounds.

* * *

**Man, I haven't updated in so long! I feel bad now, because I've been getting all these nice reviews, but I haven't updated! I'm so sorry, please forgive my rudeness!**


	4. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: Um... Never mind, Sesshoumaru has one arm in this story. That's crucial to the plot now, so I changed it because I got a better idea than I previously had. Sorry! And I'm trying to keep Sesshoumaru in character, but that's hard for me because I like to believe that he has a soft, romantic side. :)**

* * *

Kagome groaned and turned over. Man, was she sore! She felt as though all of her bones were gone and all that was left was a stinging sensation in her skin. Opening her eyes and blinking to let her eyes get used to the light, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, feeling surprisingly warm. "Kagome-san?" she heard somebody say. 

Kagome looked around in a daze, realizing that she was halfway submerged in a hot spring. She screamed and tried to sink down lower to cover herself. A small child swam over to her side and asked if she was alright. Kagome was startled again, but, realizing that it was Rin, she calmed a bit. "Yeah, I'm okay now, I guess... Hey, um... Who put me in here?" she asked nervously.

Rin brightened. "Oh, that was me! Sesshoumaru-sama carried you here, and I washed your wounds, but he refused to take you out, so I stayed with you until you woke!"

Kagome was mildly interested then. "Sesshoumaru did this?"

"Well, I helped!" Rin answered proudly.

Kagome looked around through the steam and mist. "Rin-chan, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, you want to get out of the water, now?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, but I think that your clothes were too scratched up and stuff, so Sesshoumaru bought you a new kimono to wear." Rin climbed out of the water and wrapped her kimono around her, walking a few feet away and getting Kagome's old clothes off of the branch that they hung from. "See? They have lots of holes in them. And what is this?"

Kagome looked at what she was holding, and would have laughed if she was happier. "Uh... Come here and I'll tell you."

Rin obeyed and leaned down so Kagome could whisper in her ear. "Oh, a bra? I've never heard of it, Kagome-san. Where do you get them? Do I need one?"

The older woman smirked. "No, I don't think you need one, Rin,"

It was silent for a moment while Rin put the bra back on the branch with her other clothes, including her panties. Kagome decided that it was a good thing that Rin didn't ask what they were, because she'd be to amused to answer. Rin looked at her expectantly. "Are you coming with me to get your kimono?"

"That depends... Where are Sesshoumaru and Jaken?"

"They're with Ah-Un."

"And where is the kimono?"

"In Ah-Un's saddle bag,"

"Then, I'd rather not go..."

Rin smiled. "That's okay, Ill get it for you." She began getting dressed into her kimono and when she was finished, she skipped of in the direction of the forest.

"Thanks , Rin-chan!" Kagome called after her. She just waved in answer.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-san is awake!" 

Sesshoumaru looked at her from his perch in a tree with a bored expression. "Hn."

"May I get her kimono?"

Yes, Rin. There is one in there for you, too."

Rin's eyes brightened. "Really? Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She got the kimonos as fast as possible and ran back to the hot spring, where Kagome was waiting for her. "Here you go, Kagome-san."

Kagome took the kimono and marveled at its beauty. It was like a miko's outfit, but the pants were blue and a sliver dragon looped around each leg, with cherry blossoms falling around each."Wow, this must've been expensive." she commented.

"Sesshoumaru-sama got me a new one, too! Look, Kagome!" Rin said excitedly, holding up the child's kimono.

"Oh, that's pretty, Rin! It's very 'you'!"

The kimono in question was a very faint pink, also made from silks, with sky-blue butterfly patterns adorning the tip of the sleeves and hem of the bottom. Also, the obi was the same sky-blue, except it had butterflies at the bow in the back.

After getting dressed, Kagome figured that she had to go thank Sesshoumaru for his generosity, but inside she knew he most likely only did it because Rin asked him to. It seemed as though he would do anything for her.

Together, the two walked back to where the others were. When they came into sight, however, Kagome found that she could not speak. All that time of staying with Inuyasha had made her hate Sesshoumaru, and he knew that, yet he still found it_ somewhere _in his heart to take care of her. "Um... I... I just wanted to say that I-I appreciate w-what you did for me, and to thank you for the kimono..." Kagome said once she found her voice.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her-a bored expression upon his face- and nodded. "I only did it because you looked so pathetic, clinging to me like a lost puppy."

"Th...That was you...?"

He nodded once more.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't in my right mind! There's just so much going on right now, I was upset and sad and I didn't know what I was doing! Please forgive me--"

Sesshoumaru held up his hand and she silenced at once. "Don't apologize. We have to get going."

Kagome stared. "Going where?"

"I'm taking you back to Inuyasha." he answered simply, hopping down from the tree and walking past her in the other direction.

"No!"

When Sesshoumaru turned around she caught herself and promptly apologized. "I just cant go back to him. Please don't ask why..."

He considered her for a moment and turned back around. "Very well. Don't be a problem for me. We'll talk later-"

"About what?"

"-_after_ you go back to Inuyasha."

"But why?" asked Kagome.

"You need your belongings, do you not?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh... Right."

"I don't know what you're afraid of, wench, but get over it and hurry back so Sesshoumaru-sama won't be delayed!" Jaken piped up.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

"Y-yes? Milord?"

"Show some respect. She _is _a miko, however weak a human she is."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." said Jaken obediently, yet gave Kagome a glare.

"Would you like to come with me, Rin?" Kagome asked the child.

"Uh-huh!" she answered, following after the miko.

Kagome had to admit, as she walked with Rin, that the child was a bit strange. Staying with a stoic dog-demon such as Sesshoumaru, and yet she loved him like a father. And he treated her as if he knew this, but still stayed as aloof as ever. What an odd duo the two were.


	5. Facing Her Fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: Hn, I actually have nothing to say...**

* * *

Kagome breathed slowly as she walked, trying to slow her rabid heartbeat and fast pulse. She could hardly believe that she was actually going back, even if for a few moments... "Kagome-san, is something wrong?" 

Kagome was broken from her thought by the child's voice and answered. "I don't know anymore, Rin,"

"How can you not know?"

Kagome thought about how best to answer this one. "Uh... I can't really explain it, sorry. I can only say that I hope that you will never have to know, and never be in the same situation as I am."

Rin quieted, sensing the seriousness in Kagome's voice. "I know I don't understand, but do you think I will understand when I'm grown up?"

"I hope you won't need to."

The two companions reached the small village a short time after that, but Kagome could go no farther than thirty feet from Kaede-sama's hut. "Aren't you coming?" Rin asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah, just give me a sec..." She took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. Gathering up her courage, she began walking forward. _'It's over,"_ she thought,_ 'He doesn't love me, so what? It's not like I care anymore. It's over... I stay with Sesshoumaru and Rin now... It's over...'_

Stopping just in front of the door, she hesitated, then swallowed and walked inside along with Rin. Sango was dumbstruck for a moment before she jumped up to embrace her friend. "Oh, Kagome! I'd hoped you were alright! You had me so worried! Are you okay? What happened?"

Kagome gave the first true smile that she had given ever since Kikyo had joined them. "I'm fine, Sango, really. Look who I brought with me."

Sango pulled away, tears in her eyes, and looked behind Kagome. "Rin! Oh my gosh, you've gotten so big!" she exclaimed, and Rin blushed with a smile. "But, that means..."

Kagome nodded and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Behind Sango, Miroku stood up and walked over. "Welcome back, Kagome-sama."

"Oh, I'm not staying, I just came to get my stuff."

"You're going home?" the monk asked.

"No, I stay with... Never mind, I'll tell you later. And Shippo! How are you?"

The kitsune jumped into her arms and hugged her neck. "I'm fine!" he answered happily, then saddened. "But Inuyasha hits me more often now that you're gone..."

"Oh?" Kagome said slyly, "I guess I have to give him an 'Osuwari" then, huh?"

Even as she said this, there was a bang from the next room and much yelling and cursing coming from the dog-hanyou. "Dammit! I thought that since that bitch was gone that wouldn't happen anymore!" Inuyasha said as he stomped into the room, stopping when he saw Kagome.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Sorry about that, I still have old habits that I've yet to get rid of," Kagome commented, walking past him and grabbing her backpack while he just stared. "And thanks for the nickname, by the way. Us women absolutely _love _to be called bitches."

Inuyasha was still speechless and just stared at her for a long time. "Here, you won't need these anymore," she said, reaching around his neck and taking off the Beads of Subjugation. "The least you could do is say 'thank you,' instead of standing there gawking like an idiot."

Just then, Kagome felt an arrow pass by her face, barely brushing it and leaving a thin slash on her cheek that bled slightly. She touched it with a hand and looked in the direction it came from. "Get out!"

"Why, Kikyo?" answered Kagome. "I have as much -perhaps more- right as you to be here right now."

"Do as I say. Next time I let this arrow fly, you will die."

"No, Kikyo. Let her be, she's made her choice!" Sango said. "It has nothing to do with you!"

"Silence! She hurt Inuyasha and now she will leave us."

"Please, Kikyo-sama, let Kagome-san live!" Rin said coming into view with tears in her eyes.

The older miko's eyes softened and she let the grip on her bow slacken, but Inuyasha just got angry. "You bitch! You ran off to my brother when you couldn't have me, didn't you?!"

"No! Sesshoumaru and Rin found me hurt in the forest and helped me heal! And since I'm obviously NEVER coming back here again, I'm staying with them and Jaken! So you can just get over yourself and deal with it!" Kagome said slapping him in the face and storming to the door, stopping and turning around when she reached it. "And after all the times I stayed with you, Inuyasha, all the times I stayed by your side when you were hurt, the times I saved your ass from other demons... And the times I waited for you when you went to see Kikyo. I have no grudge against her, she's only human. And humans fall in love, but you don't love her, you pity her, Inuyasha.

"Just remember, _I _love you for being a hanyou, for being yourself. Kikyo loves your heart, and wants you to be human. Think about that." Kagome finished, tears running down her face, mixing with her blood and making her cut sting. "Come on, Rin, let's go back."

Sango cried along with her best friend, giving Inuyasha hurt looks. Rin looked very solemn, and stayed quiet as she looked at Inuyasha. She walked up to him and said, "How could anyone make someone else hurt like that? Especially you, Inuyasha-sama, I thought you were a good person."

Sango and Miroku, with Shippo an his shoulder, followed Kagome and Rin out the door, leaving Inuyasha to wonder and Kikyo seething.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango said, catching up with her. "You said you'd tell us what happened."

"But you heard what happened,"

"We heard _part _of what happened." Miroku corrected her.

Kagome sighed. "Fine." she said, "I was just sorta sitting around, feeling sorry for myself, when I realized what sort of horrible situation I was in. It depressed me, so I took off running blindly again, a then I ran into Sesshoumaru. Quite litterally, not that I think of it... And... I kinda passed out on the ground in front of him. You'lll have to ask Rin the rest, because I hardly remember it anymore."

Rin smiled at her chance to speak and began explaining. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me to clean her wounds, so he carried her to a hot spring and I did as he asked. He said it would've been inappropriate for him to do it, but I didn't understand, so I just did as I was told-"

Miroku snickered and Sango elbowed him to listen.

Rin stopped and watched them for a moment before continuing. "-And I waited for her to wake up. When she did, I got out of the water to tell Sesshoumaru-sama, but I saw something I'd never seen before in Kagome-san's clothes, so I asked her what it was and she told me-"

"Rin." Kagome said between clenched teeth, blushing like mad.

"Huh?"

"Don't go into details, please. Especially with Miroku standing right here."

Rin blinked, then nodded. "Anyways, I went to go get her new kimono that Sesshoumaru-sama bought for her and we btoh got dressed into our kimonos and came here becasue Sesshoumaru-sama told us to."

"And Sesshoumaru is letting you stay with them, Kagome?" asked Sango, somewhat sceptically.

"Surprisingly, yes." Kagome answered. "I thought it was very kind of him,"

"Yes... Quite..." Miroku said. "Kagome, be on your guard, okay?"

"Why?"

"Becasue this is_ Sesshoumaru_ we're talking about. Hello! Evil!" Sango said.

"Hey, he's not that bad! I mean, he took in Rin, didn't he? Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, but smiled. "And he better treat you well, Kagome, or I'll use my Fox Fire on him!" Shippo piped up, shaking a small fist in the air.

Kagome and Rin giggled. "I'll be sure to tell you if he doesn't, Shippo, thanks."

Rin and Kagome gave hugs to everyone, including Kirara, and waved as they walked back towards the forest.


	6. Sickness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: Hn, I actually have nothing to say...**

* * *

Kagome felt slightly better as she walked away from them, but she still felt pretty lousy. It was hard to be in a horrible mood when she was with Rin, humming merrily and stopping occasionally to pick a pretty, light lavender flower near the path they walked. "And who is that for, Rin?" Kagome asked. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama." she answered, stroking a petal of one of the small blossoms tenderly.

"Rin, I've always wanted to ask..." Kagome began, slowing her walk, "What makes you stay with him? I mean, he doesn't seem a bit cold or uncaring to you?"

Rin gave her a look of confusion. "Why would you say that? Sesshoumaru-sama is very kind to me. Others may not see it, but he's different." she said with a smile, "He's not evil, even if he does want to kill Inuyasha-sama. Somehow, they will work things out, don't you think?"

"I hope so." Kagome smiled back, but not really understanding the answer. Rin must know something about Sesshoumaru that she didn't, or see something that Kagome herself was blind to.

The two chatted idly until they reached the place where Sesshoumaru waited for them, then Rin bowed and handed him the flowers that she picked for him, keeping only one for herself. Something in his eyes barely changed, but he looked at Kagome and said, "Follow me. Rin, stay with Jaken until we return."

Kagome followed behind Sesshoumaru at a safe distance. "Are you afraid of me, miko?" he asked with stopping, but turning his head slightly to show he was listening.

She didn't know what to say so she lowered her eyes to the ground in front of her.

Sesshoumaru looked away, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer and continued walking, stopping at a pond the size of a large hut with a medium sized waterfall. Kagome walked in front of him and asked what he needed to speak with her about. He only stared into her eyes with an emotionless gaze. Eventually it made her turn away. "Can you not do that, please?" she asked.

"So you do fear me." It wasn't a question, more of a statement of realization.

"Don't take it personally... Blame your brother." Kagome said bitterly. "Now, what did you want to speak with me about?"

"Why are you wanting to stay with us?"

Kagome lowered her eyes again. "I asked you not to ask me that..."

"I want an answer."

"Fine! Inuyasha hurt me real bad, okay? Happy? And it's Rin that wants me to stay!"

Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment or two, then said, "Of course. Pardon my manners."

Kagome looked surprised. "What?"

"I won't repeat myself,"

She shook it off and replied, "Oh, sorry. I've just never heard you say something like that before."

"You're too used to my brother's manners. I won't lower myself to his level and damage my dignity. No matter how much I dislike humans, I will not disrespect someone of your stature."

"Stature?" Kagome asked, running to catch up with him as he had begun to walk away.

"You're a priestess correct?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yes,"

"That's your stature. You are higher in rank that most humans, and you have power, however weak it may be. I was raised to be respectful."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Oh, I see. Rin was right; you _are _different than other demons."

Sesshoumaru didn't look at her, and merely said, "Is that so...?"

Kagome nodded. "Sometimes I don't understand what she sees in you, but she's loves you a lot,"

_'Love. What is it? What does it feel like?' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself, keeping his face completely clear of emotions.

They arrived back to Rin and Jaken and Kagome stood over by Rin and waited for Sesshoumaru to take his place ahead of them. "Come, we're leaving,"

"Leaving where, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Impudent wench!" Jaken scolded, "You will call Sesshoumaru-sama by his proper name!"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold and irritated. "Leave her, and have some respect. You will call her by _her _proper name, unless she tells you otherwise."

Kagome smirked down at Jaken, getting her way. But, once she thought about it, she remarked to the youkai Lord, "Hey, then how come you call me 'Miko'? My name's Kagome, so that's what you should call me!"

Jaken expected him to murder her right then and there, but he didn't. "I will call you what I wish." he merely said.

Kagome said no more, and only crossed her arms and walked along beside Rin, who giggled. This made Kagome smile, however angry and still upset over Inuyasha she was. Kagome didn't really realize how much she and Rin had in common; both had some sort of affinity for demons, whatever the relationship may be, and their personalities matched up almost exactly.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Kagome didn't notice Rin speaking to her. "Kagome-san? Are you still there?" she asked, jumping up and waving her hands in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh?" asked the older lady, shaking her head.

"I asked what you and Sesshoumaru-sama talked about."

"Oh, he just asked why I wanted to stay with you guys,"

"Why _do_ you want to stay?" Rin asked.

Kagome didn't answer at first, then decided to tell Rin something other than she'd told Sesshoumaru. "Because you're so cute, Rin!" she said, smiling widely at the child.

Rin blushed with a cute smile. "Thanks..."

Kagome could feel Jaken's angry stare at her back and decided to use the same tactic that she'd used with Kikyo. "Hey, Jaken. If you have something to say to me, then say it. Don't just gawk at me like an idiot."

"What?! How dare you insult me like that, human wench?! If you ever say something like that to me again, I'll--GAH!!"

Jaken fell off of Ah-Un's back and into a puddle head-first. Beside him, a rock rolled innocently to the side, coming to a stop just beside Kagome's foot. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, just in time to see him lower his arm and continue on his way.

"Perfect aim as always, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said, skipping to his side.

Kagome was trying really hard not to laugh, and had to bite her lip to stop from doing so. Thinking it was her fault Sesshoumaru did that in the first place, Kagome walked over to Jaken and held out her hand to help him up. He just looked at it in bewilderment. "Humph! I don't need help from the likes of you!" he said, trying to get up, but falling again.

"Right." Kagome replied sceptically, picking him up by the back of his kimono and setting him on top of Ah-Un again.

Jaken crossed his arms and pouted childishly, shooting glares at Kagome's back every once in a while. The next time he looked up however, he saw Rin begin to sway slightly. Kagome noticed too and asked if she was alright.

"Uh-huh," the child replied happily, though a pink tinge colored her cheeks.

The commotion had caused Sesshoumaru to stop walking and look on as the two talked. Kagome put her hand to Rin's forehead and frowned. "You have a fever,"

From the corner of her eye, the older lady saw Sesshoumaru's brow furrow slightly. He looked down at what was in her hand and asked. "What's that flower you have, Rin?"

The child forgot her fever and ran to him, holding up the flower. "I picked them just for you because it doesn't smell very strong, but I kept one, see? I know you don't like the ones that have a strong scent."

Sesshoumaru took it gently between his forefinger and thumb, twirling it around. "Do you know what kind it is?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome listened. Rin shook her head. "It's a Rhodedendron. You have to be careful around these; they can make you sick." Sesshoumaru finished in his monotone voice.

Kagome looked at it more closely and and then realized that he was right. "I can't believe I didn't recognize that!" she exclaimed, looking at Rin apologetically, but the child didn't notice. Her face was clammy and her eyes were half-closed, a darker pink upon her cheeks.

Just in time, Sesshoumaru dropped the flower in his hand and caught Rin as she fell, lifting her back up and cradling her in his arm. "What can we do, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, looking upon Rin's tired and feverish face.

He narrowed his eyes as he further observed the girl in his arms. "Her heart rate is slowing down," he said distantly.

And yet the miko's heart beat still faster. "If she... Well... Can't you bring her back...?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly as Jaken froze in horror. "One can be brought back to life with Tenseiga only once. We have to get her to a doctor."

Kagome nodded. "We could take her back to Kaede-sama, but that may be too far away now... Do you know of a village close to here?"

Sesshoumaru nodded this time. He looked at Kagome for a moment, then took of running in a westernly direction after telling her to stay there. Kagome sighed and turned back to the dragon and Jaken, who was still in some sort of shock. "He won't let her die, will he?" she asked him.

The imp only shook his head. "I don't know what he _sees _in that child!" he said, disbelieving.

Kagome let a sharp breath out her nose, like a laugh. "Yeah, right. I saw the look on your face when she passed out... You love that child just as much as Sesshoumaru does."

"Sesshoumaru-sama feels no such pitiful emotions as _love_... How useless." Jaken said, turning his back to her and was soon snoring.

_'But he _does _feel love... Deep down. Whether he realizes it or not.'_ Kagome thought, a small smile appearing across her lips, despite her worry for Rin.

A little later during the night, Kagome woke to the sound of slow, graceful steps over the dirt path. She opened one eye and saw Sesshoumaru stand in the moonlight, no obvious purpose for doing so. Rin wasn't there. Kagome's heart dropped, and her eyes watered. _'But surely he would be more upset than this if-'_

"Miko."

Kagome was startled, but she stood and strode over to him anyway, afraid to say anything. The youkai seemed to be waiting for her to speak, so she found the words, however difficult it may have been. "Where... W-what happened to Rin?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and Kagome feared the worst.

* * *

**Cliff HANGER!!! Aw, now you all hate me... Don't hate me just just yet, at least wait for the next chapter. Wow, this one was longer than I thought it would be... Do you think I should make all of them this length?**


	7. Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: Hn, I actually have nothing to say...**

* * *

Tears dotted Kagome's face, even before Sesshoumaru said what he was going to say. 

"Rin is okay for now... I left her with a priestess that calls herself Harumiko. She said that it _is _possible to sustain Rin's life for a while, but not to cure her sickness." he said solemnly, but not without his monotone.

Tears trickled down Kagome's cheeks from her chocolate brown eyes. "But... Then how long does she have...?"

It was a while before the youkai answered, but the words still came. "There's no way to know for sure, but Harumiko say that she can at least guarantee two months."

The woman closed her eyes tightly and looked away as a breeze came. It blew Sesshoumaru's hair rhythmically and dried some of Kagome's tears, but the atmosphere around them was tense. "What if..." she began, "What if we can do something for her? I mean, what if we find something that will help her? I don't want Rin to die,"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her quizzically. "Do you know something that may help her?" he asked.

Kagome fidgeted under his gaze. "Well, there is a hanyou... His name is Jinenji. He and his mother live in a village somewhere around here, and they have an herb that grows naturally on their land."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Rin went there once before. She was looking for something to cure Jaken after he had been injected with Saimyosho poisoning. That herb doesn't cure everything; Rin had to find something else, and almost died if I hadn't been there to save her from her fall."

Kagome smiled. "Rin loves you both so much, but sometimes I don't understand. Maybe someday I will,"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, and only said, "I will leave Jaken with Rin and the priestess, and you will come with me to find this hanyou and his mother."

Kagome met his gaze for a moment, then nodded. She started walking away when she felt his gaze once more and turned around. "What?"

"Don't you want to stop and rest for the night?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"But Rin's life is in danger here! Come on!" Kagome stormed over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled. "It's this way,"

Taken aback, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened ever so slightly, and Jaken could be seen fuming in the background, clearly wishing Kagome would die a slow, painful death, full of suffering, and rot in Hell.

Realizing she'd done something that no one had ever dared to do, Kagome hurriedly let go and apologized, running over to get her bow and arrows, the youkai Lord watching silently. "I'm sorry for that," Kagome said, avoiding his eyes, "I'm just so used to Inuyasha... It might take me a while to get used to staying with you."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded once. "Don't fuss over it. You're sure you can make it there without rest? I don't want you slowing me down."

"Nah, I won't do that," the miko answered, "I can do it."

"Then let's go."

Coming across a couple demons along the way wasn't a problem with Sesshoumaru around, they weren't so foolish as to mess with him. The slightly mindless ones, however, died without a second thought from the youkai Lord, them being stupid enough to challenge him. As she watched him use his energy whip effortlessly, Kagome couldn't help but notice the fluttering sleeve where his left arm should've been.

Suddenly she felt a wave of guilt, and a kind of pressure at the back of her eyes, like the kind you get when you're about to cry. And yet the tears didn't come.

Sesshoumaru saw her, but kept walking and merely said. "Don't. It's not your fault."

Kagome was surprised. "Wha- How did you...?"

"I can just tell, now come on." he said without another word.

"But I feel so horrible... I mean, he's your _brother_,"

Sesshoumaru's voice suddenly became sharp. "Inuyasha is no brother of mine. We are nothing alike. The only similarity is our father's blood; nothing more."

Kagome didn't press the matter, and only walked beside him looking at her feet. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back, causing her to fall forward on her knees breathing heavily. All she heard before she passed out was a low growl from Sesshoumaru and the sound of him taking Tokijin from his obi.

* * *

The next thing Kagome knew, she was standing in a pure white world. There was absolutely nothing there, and she was scared. Then she was running again, running and screaming. _'But what am I running from?'_ she asked herself in the back of her head. 

Nothing.

She was running from nothing, and yet she was still scared, scared and screaming and running. Suddenly she fell, laying on her stomach and listening to her heart beating rapidly and loudly in her ears... And then it stopped. Her heart stopped.

* * *

Once the attacker was no longer a threat, dead or otherwise, Sesshoumaru knelt down next to the Kagome. She was face-down in the dirt, brown eyes lifeless and staring. He stood up, ready to continue his journey alone, but Tenseiga pulsed for a moment, but it pulsed no more. _'Could it be that Tenseiga cannot make up it's mind whether she should be saved?'_ Sesshoumaru thought, staring at the so-called 'useless' sword at his hip. It pulsed again, this time harder, but Sesshoumaru waited to see if it would do so again. 

It didn't.

He was about to move on, but what stopped him this time wasn't Tenseiga. It was the words, "Help...Me. Please..."

They came from Kagome, but as far as Sesshoumaru could tell, she was dead. As dead as she had been five minutes ago. Sighing, he walked over to her once more and pulled the arrow from her back. It had entered very deep, being shot from such close range. He then grabbed one of her shoulders and rolled her over, putting his hand gently to her chest. He couldn't feel nor hear any sign of a heartbeat or pulse.

The he heard her voice again. "Please..."

He had tried to leave yet again, but his inner self stopped him from even taking one step. _'Save her.'_ it said, _'She didn't deserve to die.'_

Sesshoumaru didn't understand how she could possibly be dead. Miko don't die by a hit with an arrow, and even if they did, they wouldn't talk when they obviously had no heartbeat. Despite being confused, Sesshoumaru had also become upset that he didn't understand. There were few things that he didn't understand, but all of them frustrated him.

Giving up to his inner self, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga and held it over Kagome's body, waiting to see the Pallbearers of the Afterlife, but they never came. It was as if the sword couldn't decide whether she was really dead or not. Finally, it seemed to decide that she was dead, and he saw the imps of Hell. But why weren't they chaining her up?

They seemed to be examining her and chattering confusedly with each other. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru disintegrated them with the Tenseiga and listened for her heartbeat. It was faint, but he still heard it. Yet there was something still wrong. She wasn't breathing, and her face was losing what color it had during death.

He acted on instinct. Kneeling down buy her trembling body, Sesshoumaru put his lips to hers and breathed slowly for her. Letting go and laying her gently back on the ground, she began breathing for herself. Soon, she sat up coughing blood.

Wiping the dark red blood off of her lips, Kagome coughed again and looked beside her, where Sesshoumaru watched her with interest. "What are you?" he asked.

Her voice hoarse, Kagome asked, "What? What do mean by that?"

The youkai Lord shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Kagome's lips tingled pleasantly and she noticed blood on Sesshoumaru's lips also, causing her face to turn red. "D-did.. Did you...?"

"You weren't breathing. If I hadn't made your lungs work again, you would've died again, and that time Tenseiga wouldn't have been able to save you." Sesshoumaru replied coolly, "It was not a kiss."

Kagome blushed still redder. "T-thanks..." she said, just then noticing the pain in her back and the blood dripping on the kimono that Sesshoumaru had gotten her. "Oh, I'm sorry..." she said.

"Why do you apologize so much?" he asked in an annoyed tone, standing and holding out his hand to her.

To Kagome, he looked more like Inuyasha in that moment than she ever thought possible, but in a flash it was gone. She took his hand and forced herself to stand, more blood dribbling out from her wound. Sesshoumaru sighed again, scrutinizing her wound with golden eyes. "Get on my back." he said.

"What?" Kagome asked, not quite believing that she heard those words come from _him_.

"I won't repeat myself, only because I know you heard me," Sesshoumaru replied simply.

"...Okay then..." Kagome walked up behind him and hopped on his back.

He carried her with surprising ease, despite having only one arm to carry her. It seemed as thought he was annoyed with having to walk, so she told him, "You don't need to walk, I'm used to being carried like this."

She almost regretted saying it as soon as the words left her lips, as she was expecting to move at breakneck speed. Oh, yes, it was breakneck speed, but the only thing Kagome felt was the wind in her face. Inuyasha's gait was like riding on a turtle with a broken leg compared to Sesshoumaru's graceful strides, which helped the matter because she didn't really want to be jarred around too much with her wounds open and bleeding.

Sesshoumaru followed the scent of the herb that Kagome spoke of. He remembered the scent distinctly from smelling it on Rin after she had come back from seeing Jinenji. He felt Kagome's head lay on his shoulder and he knew she was sleeping. It had to be early dawn, and you could tell by the dark circles under her eyes that she hadn't slept for a while.

He had to force down a smile, as she reminded him so much of Rin. They even resembled each other, the big, doe-eyes and the raven black hair.

The two reached the village about mid-morning, Kagome still sleeping peacefully on Sesshoumaru's back. He decided not to wake her, and just walk down to the hut that was separate from all the others. There was a large field with a figure weeding it. He hopped down off the hill and landed gracefully on the edge of their land.

The man in the field looked up, and, seeing Kagome on the youkai's shoulder, his eyes widened and he was silent. Then he ran into the hut, an old lady coming out instead.

"'Ey, you, get off our land!" She too spotted Kagome, and instead said, "Well, what're you waitin' for? Get the girl in here!!"

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate and followed the woman into the rather large hut, the human man huddling in the corner, looking warily at the youkai. Sesshoumaru ignored it and set Kagome on the floor. She began to stir and blinked her eyes open, looking around at her surroundings. Sitting up, she saw Jinenji's mother and squealed, giving the old woman a hug. "I haven't seen you guys in so long!"

Jinenji's mother only smiled. Kagome asked where Jinenji was, and when she looked around, in the corner of the room a handsome, young, black-haired human smiling back shyly. "Jinenji?!" she said in surprise.

* * *

**Slightly longer than the last, ne? I'm proud of myself!**

**Thank you all for the reviews!! They keep me inspired! -hugs-**


	8. Strong Enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

**Notes: Just to say thanks for reviews! Things will become clearer later on. I hope, lol. Oh and I gave Jinenji's mother a name, I don't think it ever really mentions it. If it does, and you know her real name, tell me and I'll fix it ASAP.**

**

* * *

**The human in the corner nodded slowly not taking his blue eyes off Kagome. "He's been like that for a while now," Jinenji's mother, who was name Kari, said. "Since he's a hanyou, he had his one human day just like all the others, except this month he didn't change back." 

Jinenji spoke this time, even Sesshoumaru listening, interested as to why that would happen. "I hate my human form, I hate it even more than my hanyou form... But I have to get used to it now." he said. His voice was soft and soothing in this form, not too different from before.

Kagome coughed up another slight bit of blood before speaking. "Are... You scared of your human form?" she asked.

"You might say that..." Kari replied. "Being only half youkai means that he will never be accepted by either race. The youkai part of him will be hated by humans, and the human part despised by youkai."

"But I accept him!" Kagome protested. "I'm a human!"

In the back of Sesshoumaru's mind, he didn't believe that.

Kari sighed sadly. "Not everyone has your kind heart, Kagome. Now," she said more forcefully, which was the Kari that Kagome remembered, "You others get outside while I bandage Kagome's wounds."

The human Jinenji followed Sesshoumaru outside gingerly and stood a large distance away from him. The youkai Lord ignored him like the lowly human he was. Kagome was an exception, being a miko, but any other besides Rin wasn't worth his time.

A few moments later Kagome poked her head out of the hut and motioned them back inside. One shoulder of the kimono Sesshoumaru had gotten her was pulled down and Sesshoumaru could see the bandages. "So, what did ya come for?" Kari asked.

It was Kagome who spoke instead of Sesshoumaru. "It's Rin..." she began, "She was poisoned and got ill, and Sesshoumaru took her to a priestess that calls herself Harumiko, but she can only sustain Rin's life... Not cure her sickness."

Jinenji looked up when he heard Rin's name. "That little girl... She looked like you, Kagome." he said, "She came to us to save her friend."

Kagome smiled at him. "Rin is a very sweet girl," she told him, "She'd do anything for Jaken and Sesshoumaru,"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and merely waited for the old woman to say something about how to cure his young ward.

Eventually, after a drawn out sigh, Kari answered. "I... I can't heal her... I'm so sorry..."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she felt the tears about to fall. "But there must be something you can do!" she persisted, "Can you at least tell us something we can try?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened only the slightest, but inside he felt like tearing something to shreds and feeling the blood run between his fingers, but he still stayed silent to listen to the lady.

Kari thought long and hard, a tense silence filling the hut, then finally she said, "No..."

Jinenji saw Kagome about to break down and he walked over to her and knelt down. "But that doesn't mean she can't be saved. There still could be another way, Kagome,"

"But none that we know of..." Kari sighed again, tears coming to her own eyes as she watched the young miko.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, staring at the ground, thinking of anything, _anything_ at all that could help Rin... but nothing came to mind.

Tears fell down Kagome's face, but then she realized that what she felt is probably nothing compared to what Sesshoumaru was going through. She stood from her kneeling position with some difficulty because of her wounds, and stood beside him. He didn't even glance at her, being too caught up in trying to think of something. He clenched his fists in irritation and showed his fangs.

Kagome saw this emotion, and yet he wasn't trying to hide it this time. She noticed how distressed he looked, and she momentarily glanced down at his hand. She had slowly moved her hand towards his, wanting to comfort him, but just before she touched it-

"Come, Kagome. We're going to see that priestess." he said suddenly, Kagome pulling her hand away before he could notice it was there.

She had waved goodbye to Jinenji and Kari before following Sesshoumaru out of the hut. "Y-you said my name..." she told Sesshoumaru once she realized it.

Sesshoumaru then mentally slapped himself, but found a way to cover it up. "I told you I will call you what I wish to call you. I can even call you 'wench' or 'bitch' if I want to."

Kagome looked at him indignantly. "What about what _I_ want?" she asked.

"What _you_ want is none of my concern," he answered after a pause.

"Well, just to let you know, that's what Inuyasha calls me!" she countered.

"I don't care what Inuyasha calls you. I am not he."

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms as they walked. "Now I know what you two have in common..." she muttered, "You're both jerks."

"Obviously you don't know what a 'bitch' is." Sesshoumaru continued walking without looking at her, though the faintest look of annoyance could be seen upon his face.

"I do too! It's a bad word women shouldn't be called!" she retorted and she jogged to catch up and walk beside him.

"Do you have _any _idea how much you sound and look like a child?" the taiyoukai asked, giving her an irritated look.

Kagome took heed to his words and uncrossed her arms.

"Most women in this time would be proud to be called bitches because it means they are mated to a inu taiyoukai." he finished.

She blushed slightly and looked away. "Oh... Sorry..."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded as he continued to walk. After an awkward silence, she spoke again. "Inuyasha would call me that all the time... But he's in love with Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha is a disgrace to taiyoukai... Both by being a hanyou and falling in love with a dead miko. Pathetic." he said, disgusted.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and turned left, Kagome following in silence once more. Soon they came to a small, yet somewhat happy village. There were children playing by a river, pets drinking and eating out of bowls outside a few huts, and people shopping and chatting merrily. "Is this where she lives?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and let her to another, larger hut, walking right inside. Kagome hesitated for a moment before she heard someone say, "Come in, young miko."

She gulped and walked inside, not seeing what she expected to see. She had suspected that Harumiko was an old lady, wizened and experienced by the years of training and living, but it was not so. The woman that stood before her was young and beautiful, with long brunette hair and eyes that shone like emeralds with a childlike glint to them.

"You are here to see the child, are you not?" she said, smiling at them.

Kagome nodded and tried her hardest to smile back, but it was hard as she was worried so much about Rin.

"Come, Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama. I will take you to her."

Harumiko walked out of the hut and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Did you tell her my name?" she whispered.

"No." he replied, also staring after the woman in confusion.

"Well?" Harumiko asked, peeking her head back into the hut, "Are you coming?"

Sesshoumaru shook off the confusion and followed the woman, Kagome by his side. They followed her until they came to a smaller hut, though made of sturdier wood than the others, and with a sweet aroma that even Kagome could smell emanating from it. "Oh, and Kagome, dear, I trust Sesshoumaru-sama has told you my name?" the older miko asked, just as Kagome was about to go inside.

"Hm? Oh, yes, he did." she answered and forced a smile as she walked inside.

Rin was laying on a bed Jaken snoozing in a corner. She had a cool cloth on her forehead and was sleeping soundly, though her breathing was ragged and her fists clenched.

Kagome held back her tears as she knelt by the child, wishing more than anything she could help. Sesshoumaru had followed her inside and was just staring down at the child with a slightly distressed expression, and you could tell he was gritting his teeth.

Harumiko stood in the doorway sadly. "I know of no way to cure her, but I believe I have found a way to extend her life longer than I previously thought."

Kagome looked at her expectantly. "How?"

The older woman sighed. "I... can't say exactly whether it will absolutely be successful, but it does require some work on her part... And it may or may not cause her pain. And if I'm right, it should gather you enough time to at least _try_ to find something to help."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her. "And what exactly will you have to do?"

"There is a potion I have heard rumors about from the older miko that has been passed down through this village for generations. No one that I know has ever used it, for it causes the drinker to relive their worst memories and experience their worst fears. However, it has been used before, and it was said that it expended the persons life. For it to work on this child without killing her, she has to be strong and do her best to endure it," Harumiko explained, Kagome and Sesshoumaru listening intently.

"But..." Kagome began, "She's too young! She's been through too much..."

The older miko shook her head. "I've seen how strong she is in your absence. Despite her illness, she insists to go out and play with the other children, though I can clearly see the pain on her face. She is strange indeed, never showing sadness and almost always smiling. I can promise you that with some help, she will make it through this part. The rest is up to you to try and find a cure."

Sesshoumaru was clearly in deep thought. He didn't want to cause Rin pain, but he didn't want her to die either. He was sure that he and Kagome could find some way to save her, they only needed time. "You're completely sure you can do this?" he asked after some time.

She nodded.

"And you're sure she's strong enough?"

"Do you not have faith in her abilities?" she countered.

This sort of stumped him and he looked away, clenching his fists.

Kagome saw this and stood up next to him, gently grabbing hold of his hand reassuringly. "It's okay, let her help. You trust Rin, right? You just have to trust that she can make it through this."

Sesshoumaru almost pulled away from the contact, but decided against it for reasons he didn't understand. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I _do_ trust her, but-"

"You don't want to cause her pain?" Harumiko asked.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and just looked at her.

"Sometimes, pain is necessary for one to find the strength to keep living. That is the whole purpose of this. When the heart and mind have gone through so much, it makes a person stronger, giving them the will they need to live and keep living, they only need to find it. Rin _can_ find it, unlike others who've been driven mad by just drinking this potion. Rin is stronger than that, and she can live, she just needs help." Harumiko said, "Preferably... By you."

* * *

**Uh-oh, cliffy! -sigh- I'm sorry I haven't updated, but at least it's a long chapter. **


End file.
